Per Pagare
by Seishes
Summary: Después de 5 años estudiando en el extranjero, Sakura esta de regreso visitando la casa de su padre por llamado de su abuelo, donde viven sus horribles hermanastras y madrastra, pero esta vez no viene sola, con ella esta ahora su atractivo y poderoso esposo Sasuke Uchiha, el cual tiene muchas opiniones acerca de la familia de Sakura, y ninguna muy positiva.


BUENAS! Como es el mes SasuSaku no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, he aquí una historia que pienso hacer corta, no sé, depende, no quiero comprometerme pero la veo interesante, espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo, NO HAY ADVERTENCIA ESTA VEZ XD

**Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**La historia es MÍA. DE SEISHES, MÍA DE MI. **

* * *

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

**I**

A pesar de los años el sitio seguía manteniendo la fachada glamorosa y esplendida de siempre, eso era lo que pensaba Sakura mientras veía por la ventanilla del auto el largo recorrido que se debía atravesar para llegar a la enorme mansión de los Haruno en la colina.

Ella recordaba la última vez que había estado allí, después de haber vivido 17 años en el enorme sitio, las columnas eran altas, las flores siempre estaban frescas en todos los jarrones de las mesas, el piso brillaba, la mantelería, los muebles, todos de alta gama. Antiguamente la decoración era muchísimo más tradicional, hasta que su querido padre había recibido la mansión y decidido que precisaban de algo más a la vanguardia, poniendo casi de inmediato a los mejores reformadores y decoradores a poner en marcha sus ideas. Estuvieron alrededor de dos meses viviendo en el penthouse de la familia en el centro de Seúl, zona que esta demás decir, era para personas adineradas. Perdida en sus pensamientos casi no notó cuando el auto estacionó frente a la enorme puerta doble que se encontraba al pasar por el espacioso porche.

–"Señorita" – Llamo cordialmente el chófer mientras le abría la puerta y le ofrecía la mano para bajar. Dae Hyun era un hombre que como describía su nombre, era bastante honroso, por tanto, lo apreciaba infinitamente como empleado. Su marido había logrado una cola de personas dispuestas para el puesto de chófer para ella, sin embargo, luego de la cuarta entrevista ella había decidido que el canoso hombre era el indicado, y no se había equivocado. Le sonrió suavemente y tomo su mano para salir y posteriormente dar unos pasos al frente escuchando como el señor cerraba la puerta del auto.

Alzo la vista hacia la imponente puerta, y casi inmediatamente esta fue abierta de par en par por un hombre vestido con traje y mirada oscura. Era el fiel mayordomo de la casa, ella estaba bastante segura de que él había estado en le mansión desde el nacimiento de su padre o incluso antes, nunca había tenido la curiosidad de preguntar, pero no podía recordar la enorme estancia sin proyectar al señor Park Taeyang al mismo tiempo.

–"Señorita, cuanto ha cambiado, se ve muy bien" – Saludó Taeyang con una sonrisa contagiosa, Sakura sonrió e inmediatamente rodeo con los brazos al amable Sr. Park que le devolvió el abrazo con fraternal afecto.

–"Ha pasado tanto tiempo" – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa permanente, Park Taeyang la había criado prácticamente, le había ayudado a estudiar, enseñado a cocinar, a ser responsable y respetuosa, porque eran cualidades básicas para una chica que planeaba estudiar fuera de su país y por tanto vivir sola.

–"Su padre la está esperando, espero no haya olvidado cuan impaciente suele ser" – Musito graciosamente el hombre mientras la guiaba. Ella se sabía el camino al despacho de su padre en casa, pero era casi un protocolo que Park Taeyang la llevase allí del brazo.

Vio al mayordomo tocar suavemente la puerta, se escuchó la clara voz de su padre al decir "entre". La oficina de su padre en casa era impolutamente elegante, ventanales desde el techo hasta el suelo detrás del gran escritorio lleno de papeles, libros y carpetas. Su padre nunca dejaba de trabajar.

–"Padre" – Saludo respetuosamente Sakura mientras se acercaba, escucho el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse anunciando que el Sr. Park los había dejado a solas.

Su padre tenía el cabello castaño claro con un extraño tono rosa palo y una barba cubriendo su barbilla y mentón, podía ver el cansancio en su mirada, pero eso no evitaba que se notase el brillo en sus ojos al verla. Ella había sacado casi todos sus rasgos de su padre, casi, su padre tenía una piel alrededor de un tono y medio más oscura que la suya, pálida y delicada.

–"Mi preciosa hija al fin decide venir a casa" – Le escuchó decir mientras rodeaba el escritorio para acercarse a ella y estrecharla contra su pecho – "Tu cabello está más largo, te has vuelto tan hermosa como tu madre en sus mejores años de juventud"

–"Mamá estaría bastante disgustada de escucharte insinuar que está casi en la tercera edad, padre" – Bromeo cariñosamente Sakura, su madre, Mebuki, vivía ahora en Japón, a donde se había mudado cuando ella tenía 5 años de edad al separarse de su padre, que ahora estaba casado con Park Min Mi, su madrastra.

Sakura al estudiar en Corea solo podía ir en las vacaciones a visitar a su madre en Japón, a diferencia de su padre, Mebuki no se había casado nuevamente, ella se había dedicado a trabajar por su propia empresa, una exclusiva peluquería en una zona de elite, tras la recuperación de su inversión, su madre con arduo trabajo había logrado expandirse a una línea de peluquerías de las cuales estaba muy orgullosa, Sakura amaba a su madre. Cuando decidió estudiar medicina en Londres su madre estuvo un tiempo tratando de convencerla de ir a China o a Japón, donde estarían cerca, pero Sakura realmente deseaba probar un poco de libertad en un sitio donde podría ser una sencilla chica más. Cuando empezó a cursar la carrera de sus sueños en una universidad increíblemente prestigiosa, recordaba cuan duro había estudiado para ser admitida. Solía intercalar las vacaciones de invierno entre visitar a su madre y a su padre. Pero sinceramente ella prefería ir a Japón que a Corea.

Ser la hija de una pareja divorciada de padres que vivían en países diferentes, no era tarea sencilla.

Volviendo a la realidad su padre había empezado a hablar de nuevas adquisiciones y de un nuevo socio multimillonario que había beneficiado muchísimo a la empresa con su alianza. Sakura lo escuchó pacientemente y respondió todas las preguntas de su padre. Este le pidió a una de las empleadas que guiase a Sakura a su habitación alrededor de media hora después, pidiéndole que estuviese lista para la reunión que se celebraría a las 7 de la noche, convocada por el abuelo.

Su padre, Kizashi Haruno, era hijo de Rentaro Haruno, el cual se había casado con una hermosa mujer coreana por una alianza corporativa en Corea del Sur, su abuela había muerto un tiempo atrás, pero el abuelo seguía firme pese a sus 82 años de edad, todos le tenían un infinito respeto. Su abuelo era un magnate del mundo empresarial, de sus tres hijos el único que había heredado sus dotes para los negocios había sido Kizashi, siendo el CEO de la empresa desde la retirada del abuelo.

Sakura suspiró suavemente mientras se desplomaba en la suave cama con edredones rosa metálico, ella no debería estar allí, se había graduado el año pasado después de 5 años de carrera universitaria y pensaba iniciar su especialización en pediatría dentro de un par de meses en una universidad coreana. En un apartamento lejos de la casa familiar. Ella sinceramente deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de ellos en otras palabras, pero seguía amando a su padre y abuelo por lo que no podría simplemente desaparecer como desearía.

Programó una alarma para dentro de una hora y se dejó mecer por el sueño.

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

Eran las 5:30pm cuando la alarma sonó y la sacó de su descanso, tomó el celular para suspender la alarma y chequear el buzón de mensajes, tenía 28 mensajes nuevos, pero solo uno le interesaba.

_"Estaré allá a las 8:00pm, ha surgido un asunto que debo atender de inmediato"_

No había ni una carita en el mensaje, era típico de él, sonrió para sí misma.

–"¡Bien! A alistarse" – Vociferó mientras se daba palmaditas en las mejillas.

Abrió la maleta que había llevado consigo para sacar el atuendo que iba a usar al salir del baño, el cual ya estaba decidido, aún estaba en su caja, su esposo se lo había obsequiado cuando salieron desde Daejeon a Seúl y le pidió expresamente que lo abriese cuando estuviese en la mansión Haruno. Lo sacó con cuidado quitando el papel y se maravilló al notar que el vestido en efecto, era hermoso, beige con incrustaciones de piedritas brillantes y encaje en el torso, apostaba que estaba mandado a hacer a la medida, pues tenía el sello de una diseñadora exclusiva, lo puso a un lado y miro curiosa una cajita más pequeña dentro de la que llevaba el vestido, ese hombre definitivamente sabía cómo salirse con la suya, abrió la caja más pequeña y tal como imaginaba, un juego de joyas, pendientes con preciosos rubís y un collar con diez rubíes más engarzados de forma preciosa, como hojas en el oro blanco.

Dejó todo arriba de la cama, puso seguro a la puerta y entró al baño, podría darse un baño, pero prefería una ducha, era más rápido para el poco tiempo que tenía, calibró la temperatura de forma en que saliese tibia el agua. Diez minutos después salía envuelta en una toalla apretada al pecho y una en la cabeza. Luego de usar el secador en su cabello, lo cepilló y se hizo un sencillo recogido con una preciosa peineta que dejaba libre una parte de su larga melena rosa pálido y se maquillo de forma no muy extravagante, ligero color en los labios, rubor y rímel para las largas y espesas pestañas rosas, ahora pintadas de negro haciendo destacar el jade de sus ojos. Perfume y estaba casi lista. Se tomó un momento para revisar su teléfono, eran las 6:30pm, pegó un brinco y fue corriendo a ponerse el vestido, para su suerte, contaba con un practico cierre en un costado, que se disimulaba de tal forma que no podía verse, de otra forma habría tenido que llamar a alguna de las empleadas. Se miró por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo, decidiendo al último momento soltarse el cabello completamente. Mucho mejor.

Una pequeña cartera en mano para el teléfono y sus documentos personales y a las 6:50pm se encontraba bajando las escaleras para dirigirse al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Visualizó a unos cuantos familiares que había visto muy pocas veces en su vida a lo lejos, y otros pocos que desearía no haber visto jamás, y, de hecho, tres de esas personas del último grupo se estaban acercando.

Kim Young Mi, Kim Yang Mi, y Kim Ha-Neul, hijas del anterior matrimonio de Park Min Mi, las cuales conservaban el apellido de su padre, las tres eran atractivas, Young Mi con el cabello negro y largo, era la mayor, Yang Mi y Ha-Neul tenían el mismo color de pelo, sin embargo se diferenciaban de forma curiosa por el color de ojos, Yang Mi tenía ojos miel, Ha-Neul grises y Young Mi cafés, recordaba que habían querido hacerse una rinoplastia y adelgazamiento del rostro desde muy jóvenes, al parecer lo habían conseguido. Yang Mi, la hermana del medio, era de la misma edad de Sakura, por lo que se había enterado de una conversación con su padre, se había casado con un joven rico de Busan el año anterior. Almenos tenían algo en común, ambas estaban casadas. No sabía nada acerca de la vida de Young Mi ni Ha-Neul, pero alguien que llevara un atuendo como el de Young Mi, debía estar desesperadamente buscando un interés amoroso.

–"Pero si la hija consentida del respetado Sr. Haruno ha venido, quien lo diría" –Escucho decir a Yang Mi con una maliciosa mirada – "¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña perra?"

Sakura decidió ignorarla y pasar por su lado, pero un fuerte jalón en la muñeca casi la hace tropezar, era Young-Mi que le apretaba con fuerza, reteniéndola.

–"¿Qué te has creído para ignorarnos?" – Preguntó furiosa la pelinegra mayor mientras le apretaba más fuerte la muñeca, era incomodo, pero no pensaba lloriquear para nada.

–"Suéltame" – Pidió con voz calma mirando directamente a los ojos cafés de su hermanastra.

–"Parece que alguien se ha vuelto un poco engreída estos años" – Escucho decir con burla a Ha-Neul mientras Yang Mi soltaba una risa tonta. – "Vaya, pero que hermoso collar, Sakura" – Dijo Ha-Neul al fijarse en la preciosa joya con rubíes, vio como los avariciosos ojos grises de su hermanastra menor brillaban, pero no pensaba dejarse quitar nunca nada más. Tiro con más fuerza de su muñeca logrando soltarse de un tirón del agarre que la mantenía cautiva.

–"¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras, idiota?" – Escuchó decir con rencor a Yang Mi. Sintió como fue empujada de forma disimulada pero brusca a una parte que no ofrecía visibilidad al resto de los invitados y como la tomaban de ambos brazos para evitar que luchase.

–"No quieren hacer esto, suéltenme y no se meterán en problemas" – Advirtió Sakura por última vez. Las escuchó reírse burlonas, la sensación del collar siendo arrancado, de forma en que el pequeño broche que lo mantenía en su sitio seguramente se había desprendido le hizo dar un respingo.

–"Esto es una pieza original y exclusiva de JN, ni siquiera ha salido la colección aún, ¿de dónde sacaste esto, zorra?" – Escuchó preguntar a Young Mi, que observaba como si de un dulce se tratase el collar que le había arrancado.

–"¡Devuélveme eso!"

–"¿Ahhhh? Cuando éramos más jóvenes no te importaba compartir, ¿desde cuando eres tan mezquina, hermanita?" - Musito con burla la ojimiel que sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

–"¿No te molestaría darnos esto verdad? Sakuraa, vamos, seguramente puedes acostarte con alguien más para conseguir otro, seguramente te dejaste tocar por un asqueroso anciano con mucha influencia para poder conseguirlo, escuche que te casaste, seguramente fue con alguien que te lleva mínimo 30 años ¿cierto? – Cuestionó la pelinegra de ojos cafés con sorna.

–"¿Qué se puede esperar de una mujer como tú? Peerra – Dijo de forma cantarina Ha-Neul

–"Es la última vez que les digo qu-"

–"Intento de robo e intimidación ¿lo tienes, abogado Choi Min Ho?"

Sakura giro su rostro casi de inmediato con una sonrisa al reconocer la voz de la persona que había dicho esas palabras, de inmediato sus brazos fueron liberados y saltó hacía la figura alta y masculina enfundada en un traje, su aroma la dio una sensación de tranquilidad, haciéndola olvidar casi al instante su irritación ante la situación que estaba viviendo.

–"¡Pensé que llegarías dentro de media hora más por lo menos!" – Exclamo la pelirrosa alzando el rostro hacía el hermoso rostro de su esposo.

–"¿S-sauke Uchiha?" – Escuchó decir con incredulidad a una de sus hermanastras.

–"Buenas noches, es un placer, o debería de serlo, viendo la situación me siento especialmente molesto en este momento, debido a que acabo de presenciar como tres personas intimidan a mi esposa" – Sakura le escucho decir con un tono de voz algo escalofriante y una mirada penetrante. – "¿Podría alguien explicarme que sucede?"

–"E-ella nos insultó y estábamos dándole su merecido" – Argumentó rápidamente Young Mi. Escucho a Sasuke resoplar suavemente. Eso ocurría cuando estaba muy irritado. Por curiosidad volteo a ver si no había llamado la atención de alguien más, era muy poco probable que nadie de su familia reunida a pocos metros no lo reconociese. Se anotó preguntarle cómo había pasado desapercibido.

Sasuke Uchiha, magnate japonés, atractivo como el infierno, piel blanca, ojos oscuros y precioso cabello negro, 1.89cm de altura, poderoso y muy, pero muy cabreado. Era su esposo, llevaban casados un año y si algo había aprendido es que no le gustaban las excusas ridículas.

–"Lo cual debería justificar que hayan arrancado el regalo que le di a mi esposa de su cuello, magullándola en el proceso ¿correcto? ¿No es eso un robo?" – Preguntó con voz aterciopelada mientras pasaba los dedos por el cuello de Sakura, donde había sido arrancada de forma brusca la joya, había una línea roja.

–"¡No estamos robando nada!" – Exclamo Ha-Neul escandalizada. Era increíble lo descaradas que eran. Sakura las odiaba.

–"¿Entonces pueden explicarme que hace, repito, el regalo de mi esposa, en manos de esta mujer y no en su cuello?" - Ellas no lo sabían, pero claramente lo estaban haciendo enojar más, Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, pero paciente no era una de esas.

Silencio, casi quiso reírse cuando vio a sus hermanastras sudar frio, la presencia del abogado no lo hacía mejor para ellas.

–"Bien, abogado Choi, ¿existen suficientes pruebas para hacer una denuncia?" – Preguntó desviando su atención el hombre que iba con un traje gris a su lado, Choi Min Ho, era uno de los mejores abogados del país y un amigo y colega de su esposo.

–"Tomando en cuenta que la grabadora que siempre lleva la Sra. Uchiha por seguridad en su bolso estuvo grabando la conversación, y tome unas cuantas fotos bastante comprometedoras antes de acercarnos demasiado, sí, creo que estas señoritas podrían pasar un tiempo en prisión" – Afirmó el abogado Choi, con su cabello castaño y ojos azules.

–"¿P-prisión?"

–"¿¡Nos tomó fotos sin consentimiento!? ¡Podría denunciarlo por acoso!"

–"No si son pruebas de un crimen evidente como este" – Contraataco Min Ho.

–"Tú, dame eso" – Exigió Sasuke estirando su mano hacía Young Mi que aún tenía el collar en su mano. Las tres temblaban.

–"¿¡Qué está ocurriendo aquí!?"

Era su abuelo, Rentaro Haruno, quien había hecho acto de presencia, inmediatamente al escuchar la fuerte voz del abuelo, las personas empezaron a acercarse a ver que sucedía, si antes no habían llamado la atención, ahora sí, y tal como había predicho, familiares, amigos y socios reconocieron a Sasuke. Vio como muy fuera del contexto, un par de mujeres se reían coquetas secreteando mirando descaradamente la figura de su marido.

–"Vaya, Sasuke Uchiha, tal honor de tenerte aquí jovencito" –Saludó el abuelo, iba ataviado con un traje marrón con corbata roja e iba con su bastón. – "Hablaremos más tarde, ahora, ¿qué es esto?"

–"Rentaro Haruno, es un placer verlo de nuevo señor, estoy exigiéndole a sus nietas que me devuelvan algo que le pertenece a Sakura"

–"¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estás? – Musito el abuelo.

La pelirrosa salió de detrás del cuerpo de su esposo, que le tapaba la visión.

–"¡Abuelo! Estoy feliz de verte, te ves fuerte, seguro te has estado cuidando la alimentación tal como te recomendé" – Habló la pelirrosa acercándose a saludar a su abuelo con respeto y felicidad.

–"Seguí todas tus instrucciones, pequeña" – Respondió el abuelo dándole una suave palmada en la cabeza a la pelirrosa, para a continuación fijar su mirada en sus nietas políticas, a las cuales, en términos no literales, se les sombreo la frente de azul- "Ahora, quiero una explicación" –Demandó haciendo resonar su bastón contra el piso, de tal forma que los murmullos a su espalda cesaron.

–"Quería sorprender a mi esposa, por lo tanto, le pedí al mayordomo en la entrada que me ayudase a pasar desapercibido por la puerta del jardín trasero, sin embargo, cuan enorme es mi sorpresa y la de mi colega al encontrarme a estas señoritas intimidando a Sakura, estoy dispuesto a proceder legalmente" – Habló calmadamente Sasuke, sin un gramo de vacilación ante su argumento.

Así había sido como había logrado no acaparar la atención de nadie al llegar, pensaba Sakura. La voz del abuelo nuevamente captó su atención.

Rentaro fijo su vista nuevamente en las tres mujeres que balbuceaban- "¿Es eso cierto?"

–"A-abuelo, n-no es así, podemos explicarlo"

–"¿Explícame qué haces con esa joya en las manos, Young Mi? Uchiha Sasuke afirma que le pertenece a Sakura – Cuestionó duramente el abuelo sin apartar sus ojos verdes del collar.

–"Nosotras solo queríamos verlo debido a que es hermoso, abuelo, puedo jurarlo"

–"¡Mentira!" – Exclamó Sakura furiosa, había perdido un poco la compostura frente a los invitados, pero no pensaba dejar que ellas se saliesen con la suya.

–"Suegro, por favor, sabes que Sakura siempre ha sido problemática"

Lo que faltaba. Era su madrastra, intercediendo por sus hijas. Sakura sintió una vena hincharse levemente en su sien. Esa mujer, se abría camino con una copa de vino y una sonrisa de superioridad imborrable entre todos para acercarse a ellos.

–"Mis hijas solo querían ver las joyas que llevaba Sakura, ya las escuchaste, nunca te mentirían, Sr. Rentaro"

–"Sakura afirma que es mentira, y su esposo fue testigo, no puedo perdonar una actitud tan deshonrosa en una reunión tan importante" – Finiquitó el abuelo, el coreano del abuelo al igual que el japonés era claro y sabio, rebosante de autoridad.

–"¡No mientas, Sakura, dile al abuelo que no hicimos nada! – Exigió Yang Mi con los ojos miel dilatados, era de esperarse, ellas estaban siendo humilladas en público por sus propias acciones, y aun así no aceptaban su error.

–"No estoy mintiendo"

La Sakura que vivía allí antes de mudarse a Londres, habría cubierto a sus hermanastras, no porque quisiese, era porque les tenía miedo, constantemente era molestada con insultos y abusos. Todas las cosas de Sakura mientras crecía fueron arrebatadas de sus manos por sus hermanas, al parecer, no podían soportar ver a la pequeña pelirrosa feliz, y fue así hasta el día en que se fue. Ella nunca había tratado de delatarlas, debido a que siempre le advertían que nadie les iba a creer, su padre estaba ocupado e iba a molestarse si lo interrumpía para contarle cosas en las que ellas iban a mentir para salirse impunes, con el tiempo se acostumbró a ser una chica retraída y temerosa, las pocas veces que no lograron quitarle alguna cosa valiosa, fue porque a los 12 años había conseguido un sitio especial en su habitación donde escondía sus objetos más queridos. La infancia de Sakura junto a sus hermanastras y madrastra, había sido, en conclusión: Una pesadilla. Park Min Mi nunca la defendió incluso si veía que jalaban su cabello y cortaban sus vestidos, le decía que se lo merecía, una chica japonesa como ella debería de irse con su madre a su país, era algo que constantemente le decía. Ella lloró por años hasta el punto en que se secaron sus lágrimas. Sakura amaba a su padre, pero cuando era realmente feliz, era en las vacaciones con su madre, allí había conocido a Sasuke después de todo. Por supuesto, ella jamás le había dicho a su mamá por las cosas que pasaba en Corea, con el tiempo, llegó a creer que las cosas que le ocurrían eran su culpa, como ocurría con cualquier niño al que constantemente maltrataban verbalmente con descripciones hirientes. "Inútil", "te lo mereces". Eran cosas que estaba realmente agradecida de haber superado, no pensaba dejar esto pasar.

–"Ahora, Park Min Mi, como esposa de mi hijo y yerna, te respeto, pero no puedo dejar pasar esta situación, ustedes tres" – Llamó directamente Rentaro a sus hermanastras- "Pidan perdón apropiadamente a Sakura, y quizás si sus disculpas son realmente convincentes, el Sr. Uchiha decida no pasar esto a fiscalía, no pondré ningún recurso a favor de ayudarlas esta vez, siempre supe que habían sido engreídas desde niñas, pero no sabía que además eran abusadoras, estoy profundamente avergonzado con todos mis invitados, me disculpo en nombre de mis nietas"

Sakura vio como algunos miraban con pena y algo parecido a la vergüenza a las tres mujeres, vio a su madrastra morderse el labio con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que se haría sangre, estaba segura de que nunca había sido echada de lado tan firmemente. Sakura se abrazó al costado de su esposo el cual apretó suavemente su cadera.

–"Discúlpense. Ahora." – Demandó el abuelo.

Y así, Kim Young Mi, Kim Yang Mi y Kim Ha-Neul, se arrodillaron con la cara roja de vergüenza y se inclinaron tocando con sus cabezas y manos el suelo.

–"Lamentamos profundamente haberte… Intimidado, hermana Sakura"

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

1 hora después se encontraban todos en el salón, su abuelo se encontraba en el centro del balcón que ofrecían las escaleras centrales de la mansión, llamó la atención de todos al hacer sonar una cucharita contra su copa. Tras haber "disculpado" a sus hermanastras, el abuelo dio por terminado el asunto cuando devolvieron el collar a su dueña, y todos se acercaron al salón a conversar acerca de lo ocurrido. Se habían acercado algunas primas y primos con ganas de saber acerca de su matrimonio con el magnate de los negocios japonés, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura había sido cortes respondiendo solo lo justo, mientras su esposo conversaba con un grupo de hombres que posiblemente eran socios, al único que podía reconocer de allí era a su padre. Vio clara envidia en los rostros de muchas mujeres cuando se acercaba a su esposo, en especial de sus detestables hermanas, que a pesar de la escena anterior se habían mantenido en la reunión, mirándola con infinito odio, Yang Mi estaba junto a su esposo que había llegado poco después del incidente. Era un hombre que parecía ser bueno y gentil, sin conocerlo, sentía lastima por él al tener tan malvada mujer como compañera de vida. Volviendo al presente, todos prestaban atención al abuelo Rentaro.

–"Me disculpo nuevamente ante la vergonzosa escena de antes, ahora, los he reunido aquí con un motivo" – El abuelo hizo una seña a su asistente con la mano, este inmediatamente le pasó un documento- "Hoy, pienso repartir mis bienes y propiedades, la razón por la que todos los que están aquí hoy lo están, es para que sean participes de mi voluntad y no pueda ser ignorada de ninguna forma"

Todos estaban atentos a las siguientes palabras del abuelo, dejó dos grandes fincas al hermano menor de su padre, Takashi Haruno, el tío Takashi siempre había mostrado bastante interés acerca de los animales, estaba segura de que su abuelo, el cual amaba a sus hijos a pesar de que no todos siguieron sus pasos, había tomado eso en cuenta. El hermano mayor de su padre, Tomura Haruno, había recibido una casa de campo gigantesca en Italia, junto a uno de los astilleros de la familia Haruno. Los nietos obtendrían una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, siempre y cuando cumpliesen con casarse y tener almenos un hijo. Sakura no estaba realmente preocupada acerca de eso, incluso si no recibía el dinero de su abuelo, era muy trabajadora, eso muy pero muy en contra de las preferencias de su esposo. Debido a que había sido criado de forma tradicional, se sentía con la necesidad de ser el único capaz de complacer sus necesidades sin que ella tuviese que hacer nada.

Cuando pensó que la reunión había acabado al anunciar que su padre seguiría siendo el presidente de la compañía, y también el poseedor varias propiedades más, incluido el Penthouse lujoso que aun conservaban, el abuelo la tomó por sorpresa.

–"Antes de concluir con el motivo de este llamado y puedan seguir disfrutando del banquete, tengo una última cosa que añadir" – Habló seriamente el abuelo – "Mi nieta menor, Sakura, tendrá ahora derecho a decisión y voto en la junta de la compañía, porque desde ahora, es propietaria de un 25% de las acciones totales, felicitaciones querida hija"

Eso absolutamente, la había dejado fuera de lugar. _¿Ella? ¿Dueña de un porcentaje de la compañía?_, miro a su alrededor como sus primas y primos la miraban con desdén, habiendo sido criados con dinero, casi toda su familia era avariciosa y egoísta, por lo cual, no le sorprendían sus reacciones, por supuesto, ninguno fue capaz de decir nada, les tocó tragarse sus orgullos. Después de años, Sakura estaba siendo compensada por tanto dolor. Pero no estaba segura de querer tal tipo de compensación.

Un poco inquieta, agradeció silenciosamente con la mirada a su abuelo, que después de asegurarse de que ella estaba bien con una sonrisa, se retiró despidiéndose de todos, dejándoles en claro que podían seguir compartiendo en la velada.

Su humor mejoró cuando vio de nuevo a sus hermanastras y madrastra, tenían las bocas desencajadas, con renovado entusiasmo entrelazo sus dedos con su esposo, que no había abandonado su lugar a su lado.

–"Quiero irme ya a casa" – Protestó suavemente Sakura con un puchero, la verdad era que se sentía cansada. El pelinegro hizo un gesto a uno de los guardaespaldas, indicándole que fuese por el auto.

–"¿Te gusta ese vestido?" – Preguntó suavemente Sasuke.

–"Sabes que sí, me viste observar el modelo en el maniquí cuando fuimos a encargarle el vestido de cumpleaños a tu madre" – Respondió con una sonrisa cómplice la chica.

–"Atrapado" – Musito su esposo mientras la tomaba de las mejillas y pegaba su frente a la de ella. No pensaba dar un espectáculo ahora, no era una persona vergonzosa, pero sabía que Sakura se escandalizaría por tanto público.

–"Voy al baño y en un momento estaré de regreso para irnos de aquí" – La escuchó decir mientras se alejaba ondeando su largo cabello rosa. Ella era, sin darse cuenta, increíblemente hermosa, y eso formaba parte de su dulce atractivo, como hombre, no podía negarlo.

Un pequeño toque en su espalda llamó su atención. Era Young Mi.

–"Señor Sasuke, me preguntaba si nuestras disculpas le parecieron adecuadas" – Le dijo la pelinegra con una mirada provocativa, su mirada fría como el hielo se clavó en ella sin inmutarse cuando esta mujer se pasó las manos por los costados del escote, haciendo rebotar sus pechos apropósito. Casi se le sale un sonido exasperado.

Fijo la mirada en su esposa que venía de regreso con una suave sonrisa, se alejó de la pelinegra desvergonzada diciéndole que posiblemente desearía usar algo más abrigado si no quería coger un resfriado.

–Ya de camino a casa, Sakura no dejaba de sonreír. Se había despedido apropiadamente de su padre, abuelo y tíos por supuesto. Prometiendo a su papá que se reunirían para que hablase con Sasuke, el cual ya había quedado con su abuelo la siguiente semana.

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

–"¿Viste sus caras?" – Preguntó su esposa entusiasmada – "¡Estaban tan furiosas que salía humo de sus orejas, debí tomarles una foto!"

–"Lo hiciste muy bien mientras llegaba"

–"Tuve suerte de que pudieses llegar antes, sino posiblemente se habrían llevado este hermoso collar" – Musito la pelirrosa mientras sacaba el objeto mencionado de su pequeño bolso de mano. – "Habría estado tan avergonzada contigo por perderlo"

–"Te habría conseguido otro"

–"¡Esa no es la cuestión, Sasuke!"

–"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" – Aceptó para no hacerla enfadar. No quería arruinar su felicidad por haberse enfrentado a esas brujas.

A las 10:15pm de la noche, se encontraban de nuevo en Daejeon, tras alrededor de 40 minutos de viaje en helicóptero.

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

**1:05am – Daejeon**

–"Sí señor, los correos ya fueron enviados a las respectivas direcciones esta mañana, deberían estar en sus destinos a primera hora del día" – Dijo una figura vestida de traje tras él.

Sasuke observaba las luces a través de los amplios ventanales que la ofrecían una fantástica vista panorámica de la ciudad durante la noche, con la mejilla recargada en su puño derecho, su otra mano tenía sostenida una tableta digital mientras colocaba una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Levanto la mano en señal de que su guardaespaldas podía salir del despacho, escucho el firme sonido de la puerta que anunciaba que estaba solo en la oficina.

Dejo el vaso de cristal en el que había estado tomando whiskey en la mesa, junto a la tableta que aún conservaba la pantalla encendida mostrando claramente una foto del precioso collar y zarcillos que había conseguido con su amigo Jung Nam, de la exclusiva joyería JN. Él había estado casi encantado de ofrecerle el conjunto de accesorios, aunque aún faltaba un mes para su estreno. Había sido él quien le había comentado que las hermanastras de Sakura, las cuales eran clientas habituales, lo tenían extenuado con sus constantes preguntas acerca de la nueva línea. Se consideraba muy cuidadoso, así que había tomado cada pequeña cosa en cuenta. Cerró la imagen antes de salir de su despacho.

Fue directo a la sala dividida de la cocina por una barra de granito sólido y sus correspondientes taburetes. En uno de los cómodos sofás se encontraba Sakura. Se había quedado dormida esperándolo, no era la primera vez que ocurría, ella era considerada y amable. Acarició suavemente su sonrosada mejilla, al llegar al ático del que era dueño en Daejeon, lo primero que la vio hacer fue deshacerse de los tacones, segundo; quitarse el maquillaje y tercero; darse un largo baño en el cual la había acompañado.

La tomó en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla. Al llegar a la habitación la depositó con cuidado en la cama grande y mullida, cerró la puerta de la habitación con pestillo y se decidió a recostarse junto a ella. Se aseguró de quedar cara a cara con el rostro pequeño y bonito de su esposa. Con un dedo delineo las pestañas de uno de sus ojos cerrados mientras la escuchaba suspirar suavemente en sueños.

–"Sus disculpas… No fueron _convincentes_" - Musitó con voz sombría.

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

**Seúl - Corea 7:00am**

–"¿Pueden explicarme, ustedes tres, que demonios son estas fotos?" – Era Kizashi Haruno entrando furioso al comedor donde desayunaba su esposa e hijastras.

Inmediatamente un número de fotos reveladas fue expuesto en la mesa con brusquedad.

–"Qu- "- Kim Young Mi había dejado caer su taza, de forma en que se quebró.

Eran ellas.

Yang Mi hablando y besándose con un hombre en distintos lugares que no era su esposo, Ha-Neul inyectándose heroína en una, bailando mientras se dejaba estrujar los pechos por una chica desde atrás y las nalgas por un chico desde el frente, otra haciéndole una felación al que parecía ser el mismo chico, más fotos donde salía ella misma, Kim Young Mi, charlando con distintos hombres de avanzada edad, yéndose en distintos autos con ellos, o siendo recogida en ubicaciones variadas, otra de ella siendo penetrada por un hombre gordo desde atrás. Y habían muchas más de ese tipo. Un número de papeles fue echado encima de las fotos antes de que pudiesen seguir viendo. Eran facturas, muchas de ellas.

_Estaban acabadas_, decidieron al fijarse en la cara de Kizashi.

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

**Daejeon – Corea 9:00am**

Sintió los pequeños y delicados brazos de Sakura enroscarse en su cuello mientras tomaba café cargado de su taza, la vio dar la vuelta hasta quedar sobre su regazo después de haberle quitado la taza para ponerla en la pequeña y cómoda mesa en la terraza que estaba llena de frutas y comida salada para el desayuno.

–"Buenos días"

–"Esperaba encontrarte en la cama cuando me desperté" – La escuchó protestar contra su oreja. Su aliento cálido buscaba afectar su autocontrol al hacer contacto con su sensible oído, y estaba funcionando.

–"Pensé que querrías descansar, y si te despertaba definitivamente te dejaría más cansada que antes"- Le contesto suavemente su esposo mientras besaba el blanco cuello de su pelirrosa mujer.

–"Pero así te habrías quedado en la cama conmigo después"

–"Si, tienes razón" – Concedió el pelinegro para después separar los labios rosas de la mujer en sus piernas con el dedo pulgar, para después inmiscuir su lengua sin tregua allí. La sintió deshacerse en sus brazos. Su cuerpo siempre respondía con total sinceridad cuando la tocaba y él sabía cómo complacer su reacción.

Lejos de allí, varias residencias habían recibido un escandaloso correo en las puertas de sus domicilios ese día.

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

* * *

HOLI, FELIZ MES SASUSAKU. HE AQUÍ UNA NUEVA CREACIÓN. Antes que nada, me gustó la idea de hacer a Sakura japonesa-coreana, porque Kizashi a pesar de su nombre, nació en Corea, al igual que Sakura, la cual como ven, se las ha visto difícil por eso, quise reflejar un poco esa distinción que existe con los mestizos en países asiáticos, más adelante habrá más en su mayoria flashbacks de Sakura y eso. Como ven Sasuke es poderoso, quiero explicar como se conocieron, como se casaron, y todo eso, hay muchas cosas por revelar, en este capitulo Sasuke no habló con su suegro. Antes de que pregunten, sí, Sasuke tenía todo calculado, como datito les diré que él sabía que esas joyas eran del interés de las hermanastras de Sakura, ahí se las dejo para que piensen. Al principio pensé en hacerlas meter en prisión realmente, pero Sasuke que adora a su esposa, no querría verla sufrir porque su abuelo y padre caigan en desgracia al tener su reputación manchada por esas idiotas. Les da curiosidadad? Este esposo hará lo que sea necesario para que las personas que hicieron sufrir a su esposa paguen. Y como ven, la familia de Sakura ha sido bastante mala, veamos como les va. ¿OPINIONES? GRACIAS! Que escribí bastante ah, estoy impresionada.

**Seishes OFF**


End file.
